Sonic vs Twilight Sparkle
by Fans of almost everything
Summary: The battle of the revenge seekers. The battle of the main characters. Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur, vs Twilight Sparkle, the element of magic.


Sonic took a breath as he absorbed multiple power rings in order to heal properly from his last fight with the rainbow pony… Never thought I would say that.

"_Now then, about the purple pony…" _Sonic thought to himself. He turned around and zoomed off, becoming a blue streak.

…

Twilight was talking to Cadence about her princess duties, until all of a sudden the other elements of harmony came bursting in. Twilight and Cadence turned around, only to find that the elements didn't look so good. Rarity's mane was a mess and some mascara was running. Pinkie Pie had a flat mane was breathing heavily. Applejack had her hat off and simply stared at the ground. But the worst out of them was Fluttershy. She had bloodshot eyes, a mane even more messed up then Rarity's, and still had tears running out of her eyes.

Twilight was shocked and confused at the sight. "Girls? What's going on?" She looked around and noticed that one of them was missing. "Where's Rainbow Dash?" At this each of the ponies started to tear up. Applejack tried her hardest to hold back tears, but the others just let them go. Twilight's eyes widened in shock and horror as she pieced together what had happened. Cadence put her hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Twilight, I'm…" She was cut off by Twilight shaking off the hoof and walking over to the window sill. She looked over to the crying elements and Cadence trying to comfort them. "I'll be right back." She said as she launched off of, a purple streak going through the air.

…

Sonic looked around, trying to find the purple pony that Rainbow was talking about. He looked up, down, all around, simply everywhere he could get to with his speed (which is quite a few places). He finally ended up in canterlot, and looked up to see a purple streak going through the air. He narrowed his eyes as he ran up the side of a building and tackled the purple streak out of the air, sending them both spiraling into the ground.

Sonic and Twilight both rolled on their backs and finally pushed themselves up off the ground as Sonic looked and saw that it was a purple pony. Who was fairly angry. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" She yelled at Sonic, who stared her down, as she gained a surprised look. _"Is there no end to these giant animals?" _she thought to herself. "Say, do you know any Rainbow colored ponies?" Sonic asked simply as Twilights eyes widened. "Yes, I do. Do you know who…?" "Yes I do." Sonic said. "And I ALSO know who put down a friend of mine." Twilights eyes widened as she realized who this hedgehog was. They then narrowed as she pieced together what the hedgehog had done. "So, you killed my friend." She said as she pounded her hoof on the ground. "And you killed mine." Sonic said as he got put up his fists

The both of them stared each other down. Both had lost friends. Both to the other.

But only one would walk away.

**FIGHT!**

Twilight blasted at Sonic, who rolled out of the way and spin dashed at her. He hit Twilight and sent her onto the ground, causing her to slide on the ground. Twilight looked up and saw Sonic running straight at her. Twilight put up a force field just in time for Sonic to collide with it head first, causing him to bounce off of it and into a nearby wall. Sonic shook his head to recover, only to see Twilight fly and tackle him through the wall, sending them both flying backwards. Sonic landed on the ground and put up his foot, kicking Twilight in the jaw and sending her onto the ground.

Sonic ran at Twilight, who flew up and flew at Sonic. They both collided as a boom was heard, and several tables and other objects around them flew upwards from the impact. Twilight cut off the struggle between the two of them by blasting Sonic at point blank range, sending him soaring and skipping across the ground. Twilight then flew up and placed both her hooves on Sonic's chest, dragging him along the ground. Sonic grit his teeth and hooked Twilight across the jaw, then wrapped his arms around her neck and slammed her into the ground, shooting himself up into the air.

Twilight looked up and saw Sonic spin-dashing down at her, as she moved out of the way just in time to see him collide with the ground, sending up an explosion of dust. Twilight narrowed her eyes, knowing Sonic wasn't dead. And she was right. Sonic ran out of the dust and clotheslined her, sending her flying. Twilight recovered as she fired a laser at Sonic, who slid under it and jumped back up onto the ground. Twilight put up a force field yet again. Sonic recognized it and side-stepped out of the way, skidding to a halt behind her. He turned his head around, but was too slow. He was hit in the back by one of Twilight's lasers, sending him straight through a few walls.

Twilight looked at the dust and flew straight threw it, wanting to finish the job. She stopped where the holes in the wall ended and looked around, trying to find Sonic. There was nothing she could see, dust covering everything. She sent out a large gust of wind to clear the dust away, only to be caught off guard and punched in the face by Sonic. Twilight shook her head, but Sonic ran up and continued to pummel her, punching and kicking faster than the speed of sound. He placed one of his hands on the ground and spun on his hand, kicking her in the stomach and sending her onto the ground.

Twilight got up and shook her head yet again, then glared at Sonic, who ran straight at her and kicked her in the jaw. Twilight recovered in the air and then blasted at him multiple times, Sonic jumping over and sliding under the blasts. He was then caught off guard by Twilight running forward and punching him in the stomach and quickly responding with a buck to the jaw, sending Sonic onto the ground. Twilight placed one of her hooves on Sonic's neck and began to put pressure on it, but Sonic placed both of his hands onto Twilight's stomach and flung her upwards, then spin-dashed straight into her, sending them both into a nearby building. They both stopped inside of the building and looked at each other again.

Twilight decided to talk. "I don't believe you." Sonic was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked as Twilight glared at him. "You know what I mean. You killed Rainbow Dash in cold blood!" She yelled, causing Sonic to roll his eyes. "Cold blood? I don't know if your friends told you this, but SHE attacked ME. If anyone here is guilty of murder, it's you." He said, pointing an accusing finger at Twilight. "Me?! Your friend attacked the city, threatened innocent ponies lives, and I'M the bad guy? He didn't give me a choice!" She yelled as Sonic was starting to get angry. "You expect me to believe that! Your buddy wasn't exactly willing to give up either. I don't like to kill people. I'm not a murder. SHE pushed me to the limit of my anger, and SHE was the one who wouldn't stay down!" Twilight grit her teeth in pure and utter fury. "Rainbow was defending her country, just as I am right now! She wasn't attacking anyone except you, and you killed her!" "Silver was looking for something that could save his future! Something that could help everyone and everything. And he was put down by you!" Sonic yelled in fury. Finally, both of them at the same time screamed.

"**MY FRIEND WAS INNOCCENT!"**

Both of them breathed heavily from the shouting match as they looked around. They both saw no one was in the building, and they both stared each other down. Sonic cracked his neck. "There really is only one way this is gonna end." He said as he got down in a stance. Twilight snorted and hooved the ground. "Yeah. Only one." They both ran at each other, their fists pulled back. Their fists collided with each other's cheeks, sending them both onto the ground. They both jumped up, but Sonic got off the ball faster and sprinted at Twilight, tackling her straight out of the building and onto the streets below.

Both of them ran at each other, a purple and blue blur slamming into each other as booms spread from each time the two contacted. Both of them kept punching and kicking each other as they spun around in the air, Sonic and Twilight both blocking each other's attacks until Twilight broke the pattern by bucking Sonic in the stomach and sending him into the ground. He got up and ran at Twilight, jumping up and slamming her down, sending them both under the streets and into the sewer.

[MEANWHILE, WITH THE TWO HOSTS]

RKD: Dude, this is getting good.

Knuckles: Amen to that.

RKD: What the… How did you get in here?!

Knuckles: Door was unlocked. Oh, and I also brought Tails and Amy.

Wastelander: Wait, what?

Tails: Hi!

Amy: WOO! GO SONNIKU!

Wastelander: Uh Uh, no. this is gonna get way too crowded way too fast. I'm going to have to ask you all to-

Applejack: Hey Ya'll. What'd we miss?

RKD: What the… When did YOU get in here!

Rainbow: Window was unlocked.

RKD: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Rainbow: Death Battles aren't cannon.

Tails: Yeah. See, Silvers alive.

Silver: Hey guys.

Rarity: a sewer. How uncouth.

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope Twilight will be alright.

Knuckles: I don't know, Sonic's putting up a pretty good-

Wastelander: COULD WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE F*CKING BATTLE!

(Silence)

Wastelander: Thank you. I hope your happy, people are gonna rage about this in the comments now.

[NOW THAT POINTLESSNESS IS OUT OF THE WAY]

Twilight uppercut Sonic off of her as he hit a wall, shattering the concrete on it and causing it to fall on his back. Sonic got up and glared at her as she flew at him and placed her foreleg on Sonic's neck. Sonic went and head-butted her, making her stumble back as he ran forward and pushed her into the other side of the sewer. Twilight grit her teeth and jumped on Sonic, forcing them both under the water. They both fought under water, slamming each other into walls as they were carried away by the current. They both popped their heads above the water to get some air, then Sonic uppercut Twilight out of the water. He soon followed as they rolled around the sides, both of them gaining the upper hand multiple times as a mixture of sweat and the sewer water made their fur cling to their bodies.

Twilight blasted Sonic in the stomach and sent him flying. He recovered in the air and landed, only to see Twilight fly at him and tackle him. But instead of sending him into the ground, she flew up into the air. Higher and higher she went, her face contorted in pain as Sonic's was doing the same. Twilight created a sonic boom shaped like her cutie mark and she turned around in the air, then started flying toward the ocean. They both caught a flame as they flew down faster and faster. This was faster than Twilight had ever gone. She let out a yell as she flung Sonic into the ocean. He collided, and a large boom was made that caused multiple huge waves to emerge. Twilight flew down to beach and took a large gulp of air. A storm was starting to come in and it was going to start pouring down rain on her, but she didn't care. She had won. It was over.

Or was it?

Sonic floated to the bottom of the ocean, his body hitting the sand at the bottom causing the sand to fly up. His eyes were closed and he was barley moving.

But he could still think.

He closed his eyes tighter as seven gems appeared around him. They started spinning around him faster than most could keep up with. He started floating as his quills floated up. The water wasn't doing it. His fists clenched as his head was bowed. He shot his head up…

And his eyes were now red.

Twilight was about to fly home from this battle, until she heard a rumbling. She turned around and saw the water where she had thrown Sonic was starting to bubble. She heard a roar of rage as Sonic shot up from the ocean, his quills turned upright, his eyes now red and his fur a yellow color. Twilight was astonished by the transformation, as Sonic simply chuckled. "Like what ya see?" he asked as Twilight could simply stare. Twilight recovered and flew at Sonic, Sonic doing the same. They both collided fists as lighting struck in the background. They then flew upwards throwing punches back and forward as fast as they could.

They flew up into the thunderclouds themselves, punching each other in the face hard. Twilight punched Super Sonic and sent him flying back a bit, but Super Sonic then went into a spin-dash as Twilight put her shield up. Super Sonic spun into the force field as it started to drag Twilight back through the clouds, lighting and thunder cracking as Super Sonic spun her through the clouds themselves. Twilight's shield finally cracked as Super Sonic slammed both fists into her back, sending her flying downwards. She recovered and sent a laser at Super Sonic, who dodged it with the upmost ease. However, that wasn't the attack, as when Super Sonic dodged the blast, Twilight flew up and punched him in the stomach, causing him to cough a bit at it. Twilight then blasted Super Sonic down onto the beach.

He slammed down, causing a large crater to appear on the beach as he looked up and glared at twilight, who was gathering energy. She was going to blast Sonic into oblivion. Super Sonic grit his teeth and went into a spin-dash, gathering up energy of his own. The two of them were causing clouds to move as the energy flew from all around the world into both of them. Their auras charged as finally, they both let their attacks fly loose. Twilight blasted as Sonic spun upwards. Sonic's spin-dash collided with Twilight's laser…

And he spun straight through it.

He collided with Twilight as they both flew upwards, then he spun right in front of a recovering Twilight, as he sent a large blast of energy from the spin-dash (see Sonic Battle) and blasted Twilight apart, an explosion going all throughout the air.

Super Sonic floating down as he knelt to the ground, returning to regular Sonic. He looked up at the dust cloud that used to be Twilight and smirked, then gave a two finger salute. Who knows? Maybe in a different situation they could've been friends. But for now, Sonic was the victor of not only the battle, but the war.

**K.O.**

Knuckles: OH, called it!

Rainbow: What! Are you bucking kidding me!

Applejack: (throws her hat on the ground and leans back in her chair.)

Pinkie: (mane flat) Twilights… D-Dead?

Wastelander: Um, no, the death battles are not cannon.

Pinkie Pie: (Returns to her normal self) WOO-HOO! Well, boo that Twilight lost, but still an awesome battle!

Tails: I have to agree, how about you Amy? …Amy?

Amy: Oh, sorry, I was still recovering from seeing Sonic wet like that.

Fluttershy: (blushes and say very quietly) same.

RKD: Man that was freaking sweet!

Wastelander: And pretty close. Sonic's grand speed countered a majority of Twilights spells. But at the same time, the variety in said spells destroyed a few of Sonic's tactics.

Rarity: So what pushed Sonic to victory?

RKD: Two things. 1. He just has much more experience in combat then all the elements combined, and this is against the girl who did this

(Shows clips of Twilight vs. Tirek.)

Wastelander: and #2 was Sonic's super form. Not only is it a tremendous increase in power, but even if Twilight managed to outlast the super form, she would still be tired from the fight with it, and seeing as how Sonic returns to peak physical condition after his super form goes away…

RKD: It pretty much means Twilight would pass out from exhaustion before she would actually defeat Sonic. Oh well.

Ponies: (cross forelegs)

Wastelander: However, I have one more thing to say.

(Both ponies and mobians are at attention)

RKD: Go get em. Oh, and a warning to viewers, next section rips off Goku vs Superman, so if you're sick of that speech, skip to the end.

Wastelander: Right. Now, we could keep going on and on about feats and accomplishments, powers and endurance, but in the end numbers cannot judge what Sonic and Twilight are capable of. They're both grand heroes, used to accomplish impossible feats and conquer immeasurable odds. The difference is in the core of their character. Twilight has never been invincible. Her story stems form, and I mean this literally, the magic of friendship and how that can conquer many evil of real life, such as distrust. However, Sonic's story is not one of the magic of friendship, but of the war for freedom. Because of Eggman's constant battle against them, Sonic has been forced to reach his maximum potential. Which, under the powers of chaos energy, is essentially limitless. In short, Sonic is as strong as he needs to be. So what happens when you take a character with the power to break any limits, against another who has no limits in the first place? Well only one has limits to give at all.

RKD: Twilight just couldn't keep up with the blue blur.

Wastelander: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog


End file.
